


When I say jump, you say how high.

by xxMilkTeaxx



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Gun Kink?, Kinda Psycho Tony, M/M, Possessive Tony Stark, Sex, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 05:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMilkTeaxx/pseuds/xxMilkTeaxx
Summary: Peter thinks he’s safe when really he’s not.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	When I say jump, you say how high.

Peter moans as Tony thrusts up, one hand is around his waist the other is holding the muzzle of his gun up to Peter’s temple. Tony mouths at Peter’s neck, bruising the skin until it’s a deep purple black color. Peter can’t think straight, his brain is cotton filled and hazy and Tony keeps digging the gun into his skin to remind him where he is.

“You’re so good to me sweetheart but I need to know I can trust you. Give me a reason to keep you alive darling.” Tony says as he gives another harsh thrust.

“I’d do anything for you Sir.” Peter can’t quite think of anything more to say, words evading his sex addled brain.

“Anything Peter?” Tony asks.

“Yes Sir.” Peter leans back into Tony’s chest and reaches up to pinch his own nipples.

“How loyal are you to me?” Tony pushes the muzzle hard into Peter’s temple, “would you kill for me baby?” Peter nods.

“Good. Because the way I see it is: when I say jump, you say how high? When I tell you to stay, you say for how long?” Tony’s arm leaves Peter’s waist and grabs at his cock stroking fast.

“Yes, faster, fuck Sir I’m close.” Peter whines.

Tony chuckles and it’s quiet for a moment until Peter hears the click of Tony flicking the safety off his gun. Peter’s heart beats quicker and the smallest part of him reminds himself that this might be a loaded gun against his head.

“Naw, why so quiet sweetheart? Are you scared?” Peter bites his lip and shakes his head.

“No Sir.” Tony picks up his thrusts.

“Good.”

A minute ticks by before Tony pulls the trigger setting the gun off, it jumps against Peter’s temple and Peter nearly goes soft from being startled.

“Shit Peter, you just got so tight around my cock, really milking me huh?” Peter tries to relax but Tony sends off another shot, the chamber is empty and Peter feels like his luck is running out.

“Sir, fuck.” Tony works over Peter’s cock until he cums, Peter slumps back onto Tony and lets the older man fuck into him.

Tony cums moments later and the gun leaves Peter’s temple and for a moment Peter thinks maybe the gun was actually empty and voices his thoughts.

“Oh baby, you’re so very wrong.” Tony grabs Peter by his jaw and faces him to the mirror.

Tony aims the gun and shoots, a bullet whizzes through the air and lands in the mirror shattering the glass. Peter feels fear settle in.

“You were so good for me Peter but for me to know how loyal you are to me, when I say you’re mine, you say forever. No questions asked.” Tony meets Peter’s eyes in the shattered mirror.

“Yes Sir.”   
  
Tony licks at Peter’s neck then bites.

“You’re mine Peter.” Tony murmurs against his skin.

“Forever.” Peter moans back.


End file.
